


One Bad Night

by fiftyshadesofbourbon



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofbourbon/pseuds/fiftyshadesofbourbon
Summary: This is a direct quote from fifty shades freed. All credit goes to E.L. James





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct quote from fifty shades freed. All credit goes to E.L. James

"Oh fuck this!" Christian bellows dismissively and holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turns on his heel and stalks toward the foyer, grabbing his jacket as he leaves the great room. His footsteps echo off the wooden floor, and he disappears through the double doors into the foyer, slamming the door behind him and making me jump once more.

I am alone with the silence—the still, silent emptiness of the great room. I shudder involuntarily as I gaze numbly at the closed doors. He's walked out on me. Shit! His reaction is far worse than I could ever have imagined. I push my plate away and fold my arms on the table, letting my head sink into them while I weep.


	2. One Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably a really un-popular ship, but I absolutely adore Ana and Taylor as a couple so I decided to write a fanfiction of them.

Ana's Pov;

Not long after Christian's temper tantrum, Mrs. Jones makes an appearance in the kitchen. My head springs up out my hands at the sound of her footsteps, part of me hoping it was Christian coming back to apologize, but it's just Mrs. Jones. I internally scold myself for being so stupid. Those footsteps were far to light to be Christian. I should've known better. "Sorry for interrupting.....I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She apologizes, awkwardly holding a tissue out towards me to wipe my face off with. I accept the tissue from her and dry my tears, whispering a mumble that I hope passes for, "Thanks." I have to remember my manners. It's not her fault Christian is an asshole. He's just overwhelmed. I remind myself. He'll come to his senses. He'll learn to love this new part of our life together. He'll love our little blip just as much as I do. Or will he? "Ana dear, I heard what happened with Christian. If you want to talk about it I'm here." Mrs. Jones interrupts my thoughts, offering me a small sad smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Jones. Right now I think I just need to be alone." I sniffle and she hands me another tissue from inside her pocket. I wonder does she carry tissues around all the time or did she get them when she noticed the turn in Christian and I's conversation? "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." She goes to clean up Christians leftover dishes from our unfinished meal together and I push my plate over to her. "You can take mine too. I'm not hungry anymore." She looks like she's about to argue, but before she can get a word in I shuffle off in the direction of the bedroom. I try to ignore the growing pit of nervousness in my stomach as I change into one of my 1930s style nightdresses. The silverish-grey one that only falls a few inches above my knees to be exact. What to do now? My subconscious is tapping her perfectly pointed fingernails on the counter, waiting rather impatiently for our next move. I check my phone for any calls from Christian, but there's nothing, just as I suspected. I take a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, waiting for Christian to magically appear to talk this through with me. I exhale and toss my phone onto the bed, accepting the fact that he's not calling anytime soon. I decide to move into the living room to wait for him. I flop down on the huge couch and stare in the direction of the doors. He wants to play games? That's fine, I'll wait out here all night for him. I wait and wait for what seems like forever, but there's no sign of Christian. How did things go so wrong? The past few days with him have been perfect. I was more happy than I've ever been and now.......Shit. What if he doesn't come back? What if he wants a divorce? No, he won't do that. He can't. Not after everything that's happened he can't possibly be leaving me alone in this. But he is..... I look around and see that I'm am totally and completely alone in the big room, staring at the closed doors, waiting for someone who probably isn't even coming back, and that's what finally sends me over the edge. I start full on sobbing into my hands, big loud chocked sobs, until finally there's no more tears and I'm left curled up into a pathetic little ball in the middle of the couch.

 

Hours later, I hear a new set of footsteps coming towards me. This time they're much heavier, obviously not Mrs. Jones. I force myself to stop crying and sit up at once, only to feel my heart drop again when I realize the man standing in front of me is not Christian. It's Taylor. "Mrs. Grey, do you mind?" He asks, gesturing to the spot next to me on the couch. I shake my head and scoot over to give him plenty of room to sit down. "Mrs. Jones came to see me earlier. She explained to me your situation. She was worried about you, but she didn't want to bother you by coming to check on you." He pauses, watching my reaction, but I just stare blank-faced at him, unable to form a response at this point. I have no energy left. "Anyway... I decided to check the security camera to see if Mr. Grey had returned yet and I saw that you were in here, so I thought I should come check on you. I don't mean to intrude. I know it's not my place, but I was...worried about you." He looks up at me briefly and clears his throat. "That's very nice of you, Taylor. I'll be okay. I just wanted to wait out here for Christian. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's just upset." I explain, brushing him off. "Mrs. Grey are you aware of what time it is?" Taylor asks. I look around for my phone to check, but then I realize I left it in the bedroom. "No....." I pause, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What time was it when I came in here? It must not be much later than that. "It's just a few minutes past one in the morning." He informs me. One? Christian's been gone longer than I thought. "Oh." I mumble, finally taking the time to notice Taylor's no longer wearing his day suit and has changed into sweats and a T-shirt. I don't think I can recall ever seeing Taylor look so.....unprofessional? This night has been just full of surprises. "Mrs. Jones also mentioned you didn't eat your dinner. Is there anything I can get you? I'm not much of a cook but I'm sure I can find something." He offers. "No, that's okay, Taylor. I'm not hungry." I don't want to inconvenience him. It's already bad enough that I've got both him and Mrs. Jones worried about me. "You really should eat, Mrs. Grey." He looks at me, his expression filled with concern. "It's not just you anymore." He reminds me, and my eyes immediately look down to my hand that's been pressed to my waist almost nonstop since I discovered I was pregnant. Oh right....Blip. "Okay, I guess I could eat something." I bite my lip and he smiles reassuringly at me. "Good. I'll go find you something and be right back." He disappears into the kitchen, leaving me to wait in my spot on the couch. I notice a box of tissues sitting on the couch near where Taylor was sitting and I pick them up, using them to wipe my eyes and blow my nose a few times. He must've brought them with them. Poor Taylor. This goes way beyond his job requirements, yet here he is, taking care of me when he should be sleeping. I hear him clanking around in the kitchen, obviously and unfamiliar with the location of things in there and I start to giggle.

 

Taylor's Pov;

I step up from my seat on the couch and head into the kitchen in search of something for Mrs. Grey to eat. I'm not familiar with Mr.Grey's kitchen, so it takes me a while, but eventually I manage to track down some bread for a sandwich and a bag of Ana's favorite tea. I awkwardly throw together a sad looking PB&J for her, while I wait for the water to warm up for her tea. Even though my cooking skills are acceptable at best, I had to do something to help Ana. I've never seen her look so upset than when I first noticed her curled up on the couch waiting for Mr. Grey to return on the security footage. Usually I'd feel bad for spying on her like that, but this time I'm glad I looked. She clearly needed some help, even if it's just something as small as my making her a sloppy sandwich. When the tea is done, I quickly return to the living room to give it to Ana. She's still sitting on the couch when I return, but I can tell she's used the tissues I left out to clean up. "Here." I hand her the tea cup as I sit down on the couch. "It's your favorite. The English one." She smiles and takes a sip. "Perfect." She breathes in deeply and takes a bigger sip. "Thank you, Taylor." I nod. "Anytime, Mrs. Grey." Her lips curl into another smile and she leans in towards me. "Christian's not around....I think it's safe for you to call me Ana, now." She whispers, with a smirk, before going back to sipping her tea. "Okay.......Ana, then." I glance down at the sandwich in my hand, then hold it out to her. "Here. Your sandwich." She takes it, thanking me again, and I try to do anything but stare at her while she breaks it apart and eats it. I stare at the door for a while until I hear her set her tea cup down on the coffee table. That didn't take long. "Turns out I was actually pretty hungry...." She licks her lips, then turns her attention back to the door. After a while, she sighs deeply and turns back to me. "He's not coming back is he?" Her eyes fill with tears and my heart aches for her. "I wouldn't say that. Just give him time." She shakes her head, blinking back tears. "I've never seen him so upset with me, Taylor. He thinks I did this on purpose to force him into something he doesn't want. God, he made it so clear he didn't want this. He didn't want me....or at least he doesn't now." She bursts into sobs and I want to comfort her, but I have no idea what to say. I can't know for sure what Christian will do. I'm just praying it's the right thing. "He won't in a few months when I'm big and awkward and ugly. He doesn't want this baby, our baby. He just left me here alone. He's not coming back." Without warning, she wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest, instantly soaking my shoulder with her tears. I know I shouldn't, but I scoop her up into my arms anyway, holding her close to my chest. I gently stroke her hair, trying to soothe her, but it doesn't seem to be working much. "Ana, I know things are not good right now, but it's going to be okay. Mr. Grey will come to his senses soon enough. He just needs some time to think things through. He loves you, I'm sure of that. He just made a mistake. A horrible, fucked-up mistake. You deserve so much better, Ana. I'm sorry things are like this. Even if he decides he doesn't want to make this work you can handle it on your own. You're strong and brave and caring and perfectly capable of anything you set your mind to." She peeks up at me and sniffles a few times. "Oh, Taylor. Do you really think all those things?" I nod. "You're an amazing young woman, Ana. I truly think that." She smiles, then without warning plants a kiss on my cheek. I'm stunned as she leans back into my chest and curls up into a ball. I look down at her, trying to think of something to say, but there's no need to respond now, she's already asleep. What the hell was that? Surely the kiss was just a product of her heightened emotions and sleep deprived state. Nothing more. I look down at her sleeping form, and run my fingers through her hair one last time. Her hair is long and silky, perfect to touch. She stirs when my fingers touch her hair, so I pull my hand away. She needs to sleep right now and I don't want to disturb her. She makes a small sound and changes her position and I watch carefully, making sure she's asleep before I even risk breathing too loudly. Ever since Christian brought Ana here for the very first time, I've been fond of her, but it was never anything more than casual fondness until they broke up for the first time. Driving her home that day I realized I felt more for her than what I was allowing myself to acknowledge. Seeing her like that, in so much pain, hurt me and I knew I'd do anything to protect her from that kind of hurt again. Then she got back together with Christian and it seemed things were going well between them, Christian had changed so much for the better. I barely even recognized him. So, I pushed my feelings for her down, but that didn't stop Christian from nearly firing me when he noticed me looking at her in that way. I can't imagine what he'd do if he saw where my hand was right now, wrapped tightly around her waist holding her. Now, I have no idea what the future holds. I know Christian will come back and make this right. He always does when it comes to her, but a small selfish part of me wishes he wouldn't. That same part also wishes that kiss hadn't only been on my cheek. But that's all just a fantasy, never to be true. She's just upset and I wouldn't ever want to take advantage of her. I try desperately to push my thoughts and feelings away to the back of my mind, to think of anything but her, but I can't. I glance down at her sleeping form, still curled up in a ball on my lap, and I can't deny how much I adore her. I watch as her chest rises and falls with each breath, my mind wandering to places I know it shouldn't go. It also doesn't help that her nightdress doesn't cover much of anything, so my imagination doesn't have to run far. For a second I allow myself to picture it, just once, Ana in my bed with me instead of Christian, screaming my name instead of his, pregnant with my child instead of his..... I force myself to stop and clear my mind of everything except for the task at hand. I watch the door as Ana sleeps, not moving even when my legs go numb and start to ache from the weight of her body. The sun comes up outside but still there's no sign of Christian. I turn back to look at Ana one last time, then the door opens and Christian walks in. His eyes scan the room, landing on Ana where she's sleeping on my lap. How in the hell am I going to explain this to Christian?


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Ana have the house to themselves while Christians away. ;)

Taylor's Pov;

Christian's eyes stay frozen on Ana where she's sleeping in my lap, and for a moment I'm afraid he's going to explode. But instead he just calmly takes a seat on the open chair on the side of the couch closest to me. He sighs deeply, gazing at Ana, then he finally looks up at me. "How long has she been asleep?"  
"Not long, sir. A few hours maybe." He nods, his expression remaining unchanged. Even though he appears to be calm, I can feel the jealously just beneath the surface. He's keeping it together for Ana, so she can rest, but I know as soon as she's awake I'll be hearing from him. "What happened after I left last night?" He asks, interrupting the tense silence between us. "Mrs.Grey went to your bedroom for a while. She didn't finish her dinner. Then eventually she came out here to wait for you. When she realized you weren't immediately coming back she became extremely upset. I came down here and made her some tea and made sure she had something to eat and calmed her down. Then she fell asleep." Christian nods, looking almost as if he's in pain. It's obvious he feels guilty for his behavior last night. Ana stirs in my arms and Christian and I both look down at her. Her eyes open and she peers up at us and I know the calm and cool demeanor Christian has been putting off is coming to its end.

Ana's Pov;

Taylor and Christian both look down at me, their blank expressions concealing their true emotions. I push myself up into a sitting position and move away from Taylor, knowing exactly what kind of conclusions Christian is already jumping to. "Ana, go get dressed. I need to speak with Taylor alone for a moment." I follow his instructions without arguing for once, knowing He's about to let Taylor have it. I shower and towel dry myself. Then I dig around in my dresser until I find one of the expensive lingerie sets Christian insisted on me having. I slip into the bottoms, hearing Christian yell something I can't make out, probably at Taylor. Then he whips the door open and walks on in, ignoring my state of undress. "Anastasia, what are you doing?" I roll my eyes. "Getting ready for work." I slip on a pair of matching black heels and shift my weight from side to side, adjusting myself. "What'd you say to Taylor?" I question, arching a brow at Christian in the mirror. "Don't worry about, Taylor." I put on my top piece slowly, drawing out the process. "You can't blame Taylor for what happened last night you know. He was just trying to help clean up the mess you made."  
"I'll decide what I can and can't blame on my staff."  
"Where were you last night?"  
"I went out drinking."  
"And you didn't come home until morning?"  
"I was drunk. I didn't want to come home to you that way so I got a hotel room."  
"And you expect me to just believe that?"  
"Sawyer will take you to work today when you're ready."  
"I'm moving into the bedroom down the hall when I get back. I don't want to hear a word from you that says otherwise."  
"You're mad. I understand that, but don't be irrational."  
"You're damn right I'm mad. Now get out. I need to get ready for work and I can't do it while I'm arguing with you."

 

I don't say goodbye to Christian on my way out. He's still in the shower getting himself ready for work when I get in the car. I have Taylor take me instead of Sawyer just to piss him off more. As he drops me at work, I lean into the driver side window to talk to him. "Please disregard anything Mr.Grey said this morning. He's just being an ass." Taylor holds back a smile. "Yes, ma'am." I smile at him, nearly laughing at the ridiculousness of this all. At lunchtime, Taylor runs to a coffee shop across the street and gets me some tea and a blueberry muffin. I feel so much better once I've eaten. Then at five o'clock Taylor brings me to the hospital to visit Ray.

 

Taylor excuses himself to wait outside and leaves me alone with Ray to visit. It's nice, getting to visit him and get my mind off things. "Annie, can I ask you something?" Ray asks. "Of course." I answer without hesitation. "Now, I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice how protective Taylor was over you today. I don't know how to describe it, there's just something there. Is something going on? Something I should know about?" I'm stunned by his question. I didn't realize the tension that must be radiating off Taylor and I after last nights events. "Oh, Daddy." I sigh, trying to find the words. "Christian and I we just had this huge fight last evening. He stayed out all night and this morning we hardly talked about it. Then Taylor was there to comfort me and he's been so helpful. He always has been. And I feel horrible for saying this but I feel something for him. I still love Christian of course, he's my husband. But I just don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I take a deep breath, wiping the few tears away from my eyes. "Well, it's obvious Taylor cares for you a lot. And whatever happened with Christian I'm sure will eventually work itself out. Even if not I'm sure you'll be able to make the right decision. It'll all be okay, Annie." He holds his hand out and pats my shoulder, comforting me, and I try to let his reassurance sink in. When I get home that night Mrs. Jones informs me that Christian is gone. He had to attend to a business meeting in Portland in the morning and won't be home until tomorrow evening, leaving Taylor and I alone together in the house.


	4. Confessions

Ana's Pov;

I'm alone with the books and my thoughts as I select a random book from Christians shelf and curl up on a chair. His library is well-stocked and comforting to me, even without him here. I try to read my book, but I can't entirely focus. I've got too much on my mind. Everything that's happened in the last two days is on repeat in my mind, making me question everything. Finding out I'm pregnant, Christian leaving, my growing feelings for Taylor, it's all so much to take in. Especially when I'm all alone with no one to talk to. I know I'm not really alone, Taylor's somewhere in the house, but I'm just not entirely sure where. I could call Kate, but then again that seems like just opening myself up to more drama with Christian. He hates involving Kate in our problems. With a sigh, I curl up into a ball with my book and settle in to read, until I hear footsteps and look up. Taylor stands before me, looking awkward and uncomfortable as he leans up against the doorway. "Um..." He clears his throat and directs his eyes down to the floor. "I just came to check on you. I hadn't heard from you in a while and didn't see you around the main rooms anywhere." He explains his presence. "Oh." Is all I can think to say, as I stare him down. Is that really all he came here for? I find that hard to believe for some reason. "Did you want to talk?" He nods, shifting awkwardly. "I just feel sort of guilty for the other night. I think that maybe I wasn't being entirely straightforward about my feelings for you." My eyebrows furrow as I try to make sense of what he's saying. "Um...well.. you see I do care for you as a friend and I meant everything I said to you that night, but I think that you should know that what I didn't say was that I really care for you in a not just friend way as well. I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever known, Ana. You're smart, funny, sweet, caring, thoughtful, and endlessly attractive. I really enjoy your company." I drop my book onto the chair and move to approach him. "Taylor, I..." I pause a few inches from him, trying to find the right words to convey my feelings at his confession. Suddenly, I lean in and kiss him, holding his face in my hands. I wrap my legs around his waist and press myself up against him, as he leans back onto the door frame. His lips meet mine with so much passion and longing, as my hands wrap around his neck and our cores rub against each other with each tiny movement. Heat explodes throughout my body, inflaming my cheeks and making my heart beat faster than ever. Slowly we each break away from the kiss, but he remains holding me in his arms, both of us looking at each other entirely in shock. "Would you believe me if I told you I felt the same way?" I ask, my voice barely a shaky whisper and he smiles and shakes his head in disbelief at our current situation.

 

When christian gets home he immediately asks to talk. My minds racing, wondering what to say, what he'll say, whether or not this talk will end in him leaving again. We sit down together and silence lingers between us. The tension is radiating off us both. "I wanted to talk about my behavior lately, apologize actually." He looks down, appearing guilty. He should feel that way after walking out on me! "Walking out on you like that, it was wrong. I was just.....scared. I didn't feel like I was ready, I still don't, but I want to be. I want to be here for you and our baby. I love you, Anastasia. I know you're probably angry with me and I wouldn't blame you for wanting nothing to do with me, but I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Forgive him? I'm the one who needs forgiveness. "Oh, Christian! I should be the one apologizing. Taylor and I..." Tears running down my face as I try to find a way to tell him, but he cuts me off. "You have nothing to apologize for. Whatever happened between Taylor and you is in the past." He brushes my tears away, trying to reassure me, but he only knows about the night he left and nothing happened then. Last night is certainly not something he could brush off so easily. I shake my head in disagreement and push his hand away. "What if I don't want it to be in the past?" I ask, hesitantly looking up at him through my glossy tear filled eyes. "What do you mean?" He questions, confusion clear on his face. "I mean what happened between Taylor and I isn't something that can be just brushed aside at least for me it can't. I have feelings for him."  
"What are you talking about? What feelings?" I pause as he stares at me, waiting for an answer. "I think that maybe I love him." He doesn't respond, so I continue. "We kissed last night." After a lengthy pause, his face changes from confusion to hurt. "You don't love me anymore?"  
"No! Of course I still love you, Christian! I'll always love you." The relief on his face is immediate.  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Ana. It's like music to my ears every time you say it." He sighs in relief, knowing my love is still there regardless of what he's put me through.  
"Listen, whatever's going on with you and Taylor you can figure that all out later. I understand now how important he is to you and I won't get in the way of that. As long as you love me then I still want you anyway I can have you. I mean that." I'm confused by his words. Is he giving me permission to continue whatever I've started with Taylor? Is he suggesting I can have them both? This all seems so out of character for Christian, usually he'd be so jealous he couldn't even speak, but then again he did say he wanted me any way he could have me. "So do whatever you need to do, just please don't leave me." So, what all does that entail?


	5. The Big House

Ana's Pov;

When the final touches are finished we all move into the big house. Christian and I have our bedroom and Taylor has the room further down the hall from us per Christian's suggestion. We still have some distance between Taylor's room and ours, but its a lot closer than we were in the apartment. Christian has been surprisingly supportive of my bond with Taylor. Together, Christian and I unpack our boxes labeled bedroom and put our belongings in their rightful place in the room. "Are you sure having Taylor down the hall is a good idea?" I know I was the one who voiced my desire of having Taylor in a room close to ours so I don't have to run a marathon when I need to find him, but having him so close is causing me some concern. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Christian gives me a confused glance as he holds a pair of my panties in his hands. I raise my eyebrows at the lace wad in his hands and he tosses them to me. I catch them and giggle, then neatly place them in my dresser. "Well....um....it's just that I'm a little worried about him uh..overhearing us?" I mumble, blushing crimson. "Oh." Christian laughs, catching on to my concern. "You don't have to worry about that, baby." He smacks the wall. "Soundproof." He proudly announces, with a devilish grin. "Of course." I roll my eyes, feeling stupid for even having to ask. Of course Christian thought of that and made sure the problem would be taken care of. "I should've known you'd think of that." I mutter, continuing to put my boxed up clothes away in my dresser and Christian and I's shared walk in closet. "How could I not? It's kind of a daily occurrence." I smile and toss my empty box to the side. "I think pretty soon we'll have to make it an hourly occurrence." I say, with a wink. "You know, I think I might just be able to fit that into my schedule." He teases, reaching out and smacking my ass. "Christian!" I scold him. I'm trying to finish unpacking! He laughs at my reaction and bends down to get the remaining items from our last open box. I watch him smash down the boxes, smiling the entire time at the way his face lights up at the chance for destruction. Life has gotten so much better for us since that awful night I announced my pregnancy to him. Ray is out of the hospital now and our new house is just perfect for our soon to be small family. 

 

Taylor, Christian, and I have all started spending more time with each other. Instead of treating Taylor as one of his staff he treats him more as a friend and in my opinion he always should have. Him and Taylor have always been close and friendly with each other even if Christian hates to admit it. We almost always have dinner together when we eat in and Christian even agreed to have Sawyer drive him to work so Taylor can take me. I'm liking our new routine a lot. Having Taylor drive me to work makes the trip much more entertaining. He lets me choose the music we listen to and I get to talk to him, something I rarely did with Sawyer. Taylor's taken up going out and picking up lunch for me everyday and then we eat together in my office if I'm not too busy with my work. It's nice having hot food for lunch everyday instead of granola or a sandwich and I'm sure Gail enjoys having the extra time to herself instead of packing a lunch for me. Our new arrangement also benefits Christian in the way that he now doesn't have to worry about me as much since he knows Taylor is with me almost at all times. I know he also likes that I'm eating an actual lunch everyday especially now that I'm further along in my pregnancy. I'm a week into my fourth month of pregnancy and blip is healthy as ever. The growing baby bump between my hips has nearly doubled in size since I first noticed it starting to show and I know soon I'll have to buy some bigger work clothes. I'll have to ask Christian his opinion on what I should get when I think of it. He's a lot better with fashion than I am, or at least his personal shopper is.

 

When Christian is in the shower preparing himself for bed, I change into my nightdress and shuffle down the hall towards Taylor's room to tell him goodnight. Christian's been incredibly understanding about Taylor and I, but I have no idea how far he's willing to take it. At some point we'll all need to talk boundaries if we're going to minimize any hurt feelings. I tiptoe into Taylor's bedroom and stand at the foot of his bed, silently watching him read the book in his lap. "Knock, knock." I say, announcing my presence and he smiles up at me from his book. "Ana. I didn't see you there." He closes his book and puts it to the side. "May I sit?" He nods and moves over on the bed giving me plenty of room. "I'm not that big, Jason." I roll my eyes at him and his face lights up at me use of his first name. I almost always call him Taylor even though I know I don't have to. "You're not big at all." He replies, sounding amused. I wonder if it's the huge size difference between us that has him so amused. "I just wanted to come tell you goodnight." I state, with a smile. Then I lean in and give him a goodnight kiss. "Hmm..." I moan softly, everything below my waist contracts in response to his kiss. I lean in and kiss him again, this time deeper and longer, a slow burning sensation erupting throughout my body. When I finally break myself away from the kiss, I tell him goodnight one last time. Then I climb into my bed and doze off still waiting for Christian to get out of the shower.


	6. Throuple

Christian's Pov;

Ana's curled up in a ball on our bed sleeping when I exit the bathroom. I climb into the bed with her and she opens her eyes and smiles. "Hey, sleepyhead." I kiss her forehead and her smile deepens. "Hey." She whispers, her voice rough from sleep. She then closes her eyes, looking like she's going to fall back asleep, and she bites her lip. I tilt my head to the side, looking her up and down. Her legs are pressed tightly together and I can just make out a small wet spot on her nightdress. I curiously slip my hand up her dress and her eyes open up as I slip my fingers under her panties, feeling her arousal. I wonder what she was dreaming about when I was in the shower. "Tell me, Mrs. Grey what have you been dreaming about?" I ask, taking my fingers out and licking the wetness up. She looks at me, hesitant to answer, and my curiosity grows. "I went to see Taylor before I went to bed to tell him goodnight. I guess I was still thinking about him when I fell asleep." She mumbles, still half asleep. "Mhm...is that something you think you'd really want?" I ask. "To sleep with Taylor?" She pouts out her lower lip, her expression unreadable. "Maybe." She finally answers, after a long pause. "But only if you were okay with it." She adds, quick to reassure me. I frown, deep in thought. I want her to be happy. I want her to have everything she could ever need and want and if that means Taylor then how could I deny her? At the same time things have been going so well the way they've been, we've found a way to make sure everyone involved is getting at least mostly what they want. Of course I never wanted to share, I always thought of Ana as being all mine, but if I had to share Taylor would be the one person I'd trust her with the most. Although I want her to myself, in every way, I'm certainly not deprived of my fair share of sex with Ana, especially since at this point in her pregnancy her sex drive has increased so much. I like the way things are going now, I like having Taylor there to take care of her at work or when I have to stay late, and I love seeing Ana happy. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she is now before. I think it over for a moment and decide that Ana's happiness and well being is more important than my being possessive. "I think I could live with that." I say, and Ana's eyes light up. "Are you sure?" She sits up, shocked to attention by my answer. "Yes, I'm sure. If that's what you want. Then I'm not going to stop you." I state, shrugging nonchalantly. "So....what are we? Are we like a throuple now? Is that even a word?" Ana giggles at her own question. "Hmm...I'm not sure. If it isn't a word it should be. It seems fitting enough." Ana laughs again. I love hearing that laugh. I scoop her up into my arms and kiss her, then I lift her nightdress up and strip it off of her. I throw her back down onto the bed and climb on top of her, holding her arms above her head. "Forget about Taylor. Tonight, you're all mine." I whisper, trailing my lips down her chest and waist until I hit that sweet spot between her thighs.


	7. Taylor and Ana

Ana's Pov;

"Show me! Please! Just for a second?" I beg nudging Taylor with my leg under my desk. "Just for a second." He sets down the sandwich he was eating and his hand slips into the waistband of his pants. My breath hitches and my eyes stay frozen wide open, fixed on his crotch. He pulls his tucked in shirt out of place and takes his gun out of it's holster, just long enough to give me a good look at it. "Wow..." I stare at it, intrigued, until he slips it back into place and tucks his shirt back in. "Happy now?" He questions, going back to eating his lunch. "Very." I bite into my sandwich, chew it up, then lick my lips. "You know, you should take me shooting sometime." I suggest, my lips turning up in a hopeful smile. "I don't think Mr.Grey would like that." He's right, Christian wouldn't like that. "Well, I don't think Mr.Grey can stop me." I lean over my desk and give him a seductive smile. "Thanks for lunch. I really enjoyed it." He smiles, seeming pleased with himself. "No need to thank me." I ignore his selflessness and thank him again anyway. Then I turn and look down at my feet for a moment. My flats are squishing the tops of my puffy, swollen feet in a rather uncomfortable way. "What are you thinking about?" Taylor asks, catching on to my silence. "My feet are swollen." I knock my flats together, still inspecting the exposed portion of my feet. "Seriously they're freaking huge." I try to shove my leg up on the counter to make him look but my leg only makes it to the edge of the counter before I can no longer stretch it anymore. "Dammit!" I let my leg drop back down. "Don't laugh at that." I give him a strictly business look but he laughs anyway. "Sorry, it's hard not to. You tried so hard." He shakes his head, continuing to laugh and I start to pout. "Okay, I'm sorry. It wasn't funny. I take back all my laughs." He apologizes, rushing to make me feel better. "Thank you." I watch him set his sandwich down to eat the last few bites of his salad and my mouth waters thinking about his sandwich. Why does he have to eat so slow? It's like torture for me to watch. "Here." He passes me the remaining half of his sandwich and I frown. "You didn't have to-" I start, but he cuts me off. "Don't worry about it. I can get something else later." I beam at him, grateful for his offer, then I finish off his lunch and get back to work.

 

 

Taylor watches as I pace around his room, bending and twisting my body at all the right angles. I brush my hand across his shelf in the corner of the room then I step over to him and brush my finger tips against his forearm. "You know, there's something I've been really wanting to do, but I never quite felt like the time was right." My fingertips linger on his arm and he looks at me with a mix of surprise and curiosity. I already told him I had the go ahead from Christian and that I'd been thinking about the possibility of us being intimate, but I hadn't specified the when or if it was a sure thing. "But...I'm starting to think..." I swiftly slide onto his lap and straddle him. "That...maybe...." I give him a small kiss. "Now..." I bite his lower lip, tugging on it with my teeth. "Is perfect." I whisper in his ear and he twists to look at my face. He studies me for a moment and I can tell he's nervous. I smile reassuringly, and bite my lip. "Believe me, Ana, I want to." He sighs and my hand goes down to toy with his belt. "But?" I question, slipping my fingers into the waistband of his pants. "I know that you and Mr.Grey like to do certain things." He clears his throat. "I was just wondering well.... if you were expecting that from me?" I giggle at the awkwardness of his question. It's obvious he's not confident in his ability to practice bdsm. "What Christian and I do is between him and I. I just want you right now. Don't worry about the other stuff." I assure him and I see the relief on his face. He leans in and kisses my neck and I moan. "I'm glad to hear it, Anastasia. I'm afraid my style differs from Mr.Grey quite a bit." He pulls my top off and tosses it to the side, along with my bra, then my skirt, and stockings. He lays me down on the bed and my breathing quickens in anticipation. His lips connect with mine, then move down my neck, then all around my breasts. His tongue snakes down my ribs and his lips press to the small bump between my hips. I arch my back into his mouth and he ever so softly nibbles on my inner thighs. I moan loudly as his lips meet the apex of my thighs. His lips trail up and down my middle one last time, then he pulls me up into his lap and he lays down so I'm back in the straddling position. I nearly rip his shirt and pants off, ready to have full access to him. He grabs my back side and helps me ease down onto him, then back up again, all the while his tongue swirls around my sensitive breasts. I call out his name as I reach my climax and he loses himself in me.


	8. Twisted

Ana's Pov;

I wake up in the morning with a feeling of pure bliss. The bed is empty, but it still feels warm. Christian must've just gotten up a few moments ago. I turn on my side and sniff the bed on his side, it still smells like him. I moved into our bed sometime last night after Taylor and I had been together since Christian usually has nightmares if he has to sleep without me. I wrap the comforter around myself to hide my nakedness as I climb out of bed. Then I shuffle down the hallway and into the kitchen. First I see Christian sitting at the counter, then I notice Taylor next to him. I approach where they're sitting side by side feeling suddenly shy. I hadn't realized they would both be out here eating breakfast together. Christian sees me and he smiles. "Good morning." He pulls me onto his lap, careful to keep my covers on me, and holds me in his arms. "How'd you sleep?" At his question, Taylor peeks over to hear my answer. "I slept well actually. I don't remember what time it was when I fell asleep but I'm very well rested." I see Taylor's lips turn up in a small smile. Gail appears around the corner, not looking shocked in the least by my compromising position atop of Christian. I wonder if she knows what's been going on between Taylor and I. It wouldn't surprise me if she did seeing how hard it would be to hide anything from her around here. "Morning, Mrs. Grey. Breakfast?" She asks.  
"Yes, please!" I'm starving. I bite my lip as she sets my plate in front of me. She's made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. My stomach growls at the smell and I quickly dig in. Taylor, Christian, and I have a brief conversation about our plans for the day as we finish breakfast. Then Christian and I head to work in our separate cars.

Christian's Pov;

Work was surprisingly easy today, Ana and I had our usual email banter, something we hadn't done for a while, and I finally made some progress with a new idea being pitched for the company. Overall it was a mostly stress free day. I hear the shower shut off, then moments later Ana plops down on our bed. She's dressed in a gorgeous pale pink nightgown and her hair is soaking wet down her back. "You look lovely, Anastasia." I twist a finger in her wet hair and she grins. "You're not too bad yourself." I shake my head at her cheeky reply and give her a quick kiss. "How was last night? With Taylor I mean." She furrows her brow and gnaws on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Honestly?" I nod. "I always want you to be honest with me." I assure her, but my tone sounds off. I'm starting to feel her nervousness radiate onto myself. "It was different." She admits, after a pause. "It was good, really....good. I liked it. A lot." She sighs and starts to tell me how it began, starting from when she got to Taylor's room. As she goes on and on, describing her seduction of Taylor and his wanting for her. I'm getting hard just listening to her. I never imagined I'd be so turned on hearing about my wife with another man. It's confusing and twisted but somehow erotic. Seeing the affect this has on her is a huge turn on for me. The way she bites her lip endlessly. The way her cheeks flush and her eyes get hooded. "I'm talking too much, aren't I?" She asks, looking embarrassed. "No, you're fine, baby." I rub her arm, urging her to continue. I didn't think I would, but I want to hear more. "He's just so sweet and gentle with me but also passionate and hot."  
"He's so sensual, the way he kisses me here." Her fingertips brush over her breasts and her eyes close as her breathing gets heavy. That right there is enough to nearly send me over the edge. "Keep talking, baby." I stroke her lower back with my fingertips and she lets out the slightest moan. "His lips feel so smooth and lovely here." Her hands trail down her middle, stopping just at her navel. "He bit me so softly I almost didn't feel it." She murmurs. I place my hands on her shoulders and slowly start to massage her. "Keep touching yourself, and talk to me while you do it." I command, my hands moving down to cup her breasts. "He had me on top." She continues, her hands slipping beneath her nightdress. "Like this?" I question, abruptly pulling her into my lap and pressing my erection into her. "Mhmm...yes." She opens her eyes slightly and smiles sexily. "You're one greedy woman, Anastasia. And I wouldn't have you any other way."


	9. Target Practice

Taylor's Pov;

BANG! The gun goes off again as Ana hits just a few inches off from the center of her target. "Shit!" She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment. "That was close. You were only off by a few inches." She stares at the target focusing on the bullet hole where she hit it. When she told me to take her to the indoor shooting range I thought she was exaggerating on her shooting skills, but she's proved me wrong. "Not close enough. Let's go again." She says, determination in her eyes. She's so competitive, I never noticed that about her before. "Okay." I wrap my arms around her like I did before, keeping her steady and helping her set her aim. I step back from her and rest my hands on her hips, staying out of her way, but still making sure she's safe from the kickback. She turns her head to the side and smiles at me, then she turns back, aims, and pulls the trigger. With a loud bang the gun goes off and the bullet flies straight into the center of her target. "Yes!" She slams her gun down in its holder. "Taylor, I did it!" She twists around to face me, her face practically glows from the mix of adrenaline and pure joy. "Perfect shot, Mrs.Grey." She beams at me, then pulls me in for a kiss.

 

Ana's Pov;

Christian is angry. I can tell as soon as I see him, but I'm not sure what about. "Mrs.Grey." He greets me with a smile, but it doesn't touch his eyes. "How was your day?" I ask, peeking up at him to see his reaction. "Good. Not nearly as exciting as yours I'm sure." He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. This is about the shooting range. "Look, Christian. I was perfectly safe with Taylor. So there's no reason for you to be angry." I try to shut down his argument before it can start, but I know it's no use. "Anastasia, I have plenty of reasons to be angry." I bite my lip, going over all the reasons he could be angry with me in my head. There's quite a few things it could be, the gun issue is just the most recent. Maybe he'll take me to the playroom......the thought excites me. We haven't been to the red room in a while. I wonder how intense it could be now that I'm much further in my pregnancy. "Come." He insists, taking a seat on the edge of our bed. I do as I'm told and move to stand directly in front of him. Christian puts me over his knee and my heart begins to race. "You've been disobeying me quite often, Anastasia. You know how that makes my palm twitch." Oh yes I do. I smile with delight, knowing exactly what is to come. He pulls my pants down to my ankles and I kick them off. Then ever so slowly he peels my panties down to allow himself full access. "I want to leave hand prints all over this pretty little ass of yours." A low hiss slips through my teeth and I bite my lip hard. He rubs small circles on each cheek, then leans down to my ear. "This is your punishment for today at the shooting range, for the last few days you've blatantly ignored me to spend time with Taylor, and most importantly because I can." He stole my line with this last part, as well as the remaining breath in my lungs. 

 

 

 

I climb across Taylor's bed on all fours and reach out to grab my pillow. Since Taylor is no where to be seen I might as well make myself comfortable while I wait to say goodnight. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my ass and I look back to see Taylor smirking at me. "I was wondering where you were." I continue to fluff my pillow when he grabs my ass again, with more force than I was expecting. "Ow!" I whimper, my backside is still incredibly sore from Christian spanking me. "Are you hurt?" I nod and he moves the material of my top out of the way and gently tugs my panties down. He gasps, seeing the red marks covering me. "Christian spanked me." I explain. "Why didn't you tell me?" I turn back to look at him, gauging his reaction. "It hadn't came up."  
"Hmm..." he looks me over, his hand gliding over my bruised backside. He slowly begins to rub circles on the backs of my thighs and on each bruised cheek, quickening my breathing. His gentle touch is so soothing on my sore skin. "So Christian spanked you?" He asks, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Yes." I clarify. "Why? Have you been misbehaving?" He questions. "Maybe you deserve this." He presses down on one of my bruises, making me groan. I'm stunned speechless by his assault. Taylor's never been rough with me before, not even once. He continues his soothing massage as if nothing happened, but I can tell he's deep in thought. Without warning he swats my backside, and I moan, feeling pain and pleasure all at once. "What was that for?"  
"Because I can." He repeats the same phrase Christian used on me before, sending chills down my spine. Somehow Christian had to have something to do with this.


	10. Three Is Better Than Two

Ana's Pov;

I kneel on the floor of the red room. My legs spread apart and my hands placed atop my thighs while I await Christian's command. I hear him before I see him. His footsteps echo in my ears, making my heartbeat quicken in anticipation. He holds his hand out to me and helps me up into a standing position. "Eyes closed, Anastasia." I close my eyes as he slips the blindfold on and ties it into place. He takes my hand and leads me the few steps it takes to reach the grid. The he holds my arms above my head and shackles me to it. I hear him walk away and I'm alone with my thoughts. I wonder what he's got planned. My eyelashes flutter against my blindfold, but it doesn't budge. I hear when he returns and I notice that the footsteps sound different, like there's two sets of them. I wonder Is Taylor with him? A drawer opens and shuts, then he's in front of me. He flips a switch and the sound of soft vibrations fills the room. Someone moves to stand behind me and their hands cup my breasts. "You look lovely, Anastasia. This braid suits you." I gasp at the sound of Taylor's voice as he whispers in my ear. "You said you wanted us both, right? We're here to deliver." Christian says and I bite my lip. It's like one of my fantasies has come to life. Christian teases me with the vibrating wand in his hand, going up and down on my clit, while Taylor massages my breasts and suckles at my neck. I'm awash with sensation. I tilt my head back and arch my back, desperate for more. "Please Christian, don't!" I exclaim, as he pulls back the vibrator, taking it's pleasure with it. "You want me to make you come this way?" He questions, letting it linger on my g-spot just a moment longer than before. I moan and pull against my shackles. "Not a chance." The vibrations stop abruptly and are replaced his hand. "Ready for more, Mrs. Grey?" He questions, teasing me with his finger. "Yes, please." He tugs my lace thong down to my knees and pushes himself into me. I groan as he enters me and Taylor's hands move down to the backs of my thighs. His hands stay on my thighs for support as he slowly eases into me from behind and my body lurches forward. I feel them both inside me, claiming me from both sides, as my body explodes with pleasure. I moan their names as I come, sending us all into mind blowing orgasms.


	11. Epilogue

Ana's Pov;

Christian chases Teddy as he runs through our meadow and I smile happily, watching the two of them. They disappear from my view, but I still can hear their laughter as I tilt my head back and bask in the warm evening sun. I wish I could chase after them, but being eight months pregnant makes chasing anyone incredibly difficult, especially the two of them. Teddy is shockingly fast and well balanced for a toddler and Christian is....well, nearly superhuman at this point. His active lifestyle doesn't just help him in the playroom, it makes him the only one of the two of us able to keep up with our son. I close my eyes and put my arms behind my back to support myself as I relax. I'm exhausted from working in the garden all day with Taylor, but our hard work was worth it. The new flowers are a beautiful edition to the already colorful meadow. The grass crunches and the blanket beneath me shifts, causing me to open my eyes. Taylor smiles at me. "So, you're not asleep after all." He says, making me giggle. "Nope, not yet." He sits beside me, wraps both arms around me, and I lean into his embrace. I hum appreciatively as he strokes my hair and narrates Teddy and Christian's actions to me while I lay with my eyes closed. Christian, Taylor, and I's relationship is stronger than ever, strong enough that we've built a life together. We keep our unconventional relationship a secret from the rest of the family as best as we can and we have to be careful now that kids are involved so as not to confuse them, but our beds and our hearts will always remain open for each other.


End file.
